A Silent Conversation
by Madeline Axelle
Summary: After everyone went home, Soma asked Erina to stay for sake. (A continuation of Le Dessert 3)


_A/N: This may be the (NSFW) ending you prefer... if you're a SouEri shipper, that is._

* * *

It startled her when Soma pulled her arm to the side between the crowd of their friends just to say, "You're staying for sake later, right?"

But what surprised her even more was her mouth slightly gaping and stuttered, "Oh, um, sure."

So it happened just as it was planned– when all their friends are leaving, she waved them goodbye. Alice apparently decided to get out the door last just to grab her arm and whisper something that wasn't on Erina's mind.

"Good luck, Erina. And by luck, I mean you're so gonna get a good load of it."

_This girl just knew how to embarrass her. _"Goodbye, Alice!"

Nothing interesting occurred from the point she shut the door behind Alice. Not even when he swept the floor as she helped him wash the dishes.

Erina kept thinking that Alice didn't know what she was talking about. That her assumption was nothing but a mere tease in an orderly Alice fashion. Good luck, schmood luck– the girl had even managed to dodge his questions regarding the dish he served her. Thanks to her friends who fought to get a spoonful of his–

"Yo, Nakiri," Soma's touch on her shoulder jerked her out, "Ready for that sake?"

"R-Right, I'll just have to wash this pan."

"Nah, it's alright. Leave it and sit here." He said, opening up a bar chair for her.

She glanced at where he rest himself, just him casually filling her glass with sake. Just before she turned back, Soma looked up and chuckled.

"Cmon, what're ya waiting for? This good sake ain't gonna drink itself!"

With that, she set the pan aside. "Very well."

The clinking of their glasses followed by the word kanpai had turned into a few more pours, episodes of travel stories, a series of laughs, and were spiced with some unapologetic grazes on arms and thighs.

Both of them had realized how rare these kinds of moments are. Where they were alone in a room and only their voices echoed. Where Erina would start to notice new things each time he came back from his months of travel.

The corners of his eyes that crinkled when he laughed too loudly, or the recent knife cuts on his callous fingers, or that strong arm that reached through her to tuck a piece of her blonde locks behind her ear.

And how it never failed to heat her cheeks.

"Wow, your hair is really, really short now." He pointed out.

"Long hair is tedious to take care of." Erina brushed the back of her hair, "Do you not like it?"

"You kidding? I love it. Makes you ten times hotter."

_Now, this is an example where you need to stay cool, Erina._ "Flattery and flirty remarks won't change how I think of your dish, Yukihira-kun."

He laughed at her remark, "We'll get back to that, but I'm serious. You're beautiful in long hair, and hot in short."

"Well, if you start using proper hair products, I'm sure you would… not look half bad." She hesitated.

"I'd take it as a compliment. Cheers."

Once again, they took another shot.

"So how long will you stay this time?" Erina asked.

"Uhm… a while, I think. Haven't booked a ticket anywhere in the near future, so I'll just be here in Yukihira. Updating the menu and serving 'em to our regulars."

She couldn't help the release of her long breath she didn't know she'd been holding, but it was no secret that she acknowledged the relieve.

"I see." She took a sip from her glass.

"Aren't ya gonna ask why?"

"Yukihira, you just said you wanted to update the diner's menu."

"Technically, that's what I'd be doing in the time being." Soma corrected, "Go ahead, ask me why I'm staying."

"Ugh, fine." Erina rolled her eyes, "Why do you plan on staying so long?"

"'Cause I miss cooking for you."

Her heart skipped a beat.

"Y-You do?" Then as if something jolted her, she shook her head, "I-I mean, hmpf. It's always cooking with you. Isn't there anything else you want to say to me?"

He slowly cocked his head forward. "Like… how I know you're looking forward to eat my cooking too?"

My God, he hadn't changed. "No! It's– ugh, nevermind."

He laughed once again. Damn, those crinkles making him look cute.

"Cmon, Nakiri. Y'know how I feel about you." Soma ruffled her hair. "You already forgot that hell of a kiss before I left the last time?"

Of course she hadn't. It had intoxicated her brain and left her sleepless for a week.

She remembered said moment as if it was photographed.

He'd placed his palms on her cheeks and pressed his lips gently against her. When he'd deepen his movement, it was silence. There were no passerby with luggage, no crooked voice announcing it was his flight's last call, or the thought of him leaving her again for months.

Even just thinking about it, that tingling sensation on her lips and butterflies in her stomach came back.

Wait a second– she did know how he felt. Yes, he kissed her well, alright.

Was it her that hadn't said or did anything?

"No, Yukihira. I remembered well." Erina finally said, "But do tell me if what's coming is better."

It might be the alcohol taking charge, or it could be her plain desire, but as she lifted herself from the chair and grab his cheek, her body wasn't aware that her lips were already on his.

Yes, she was trembling. Yes, her heart was jumping out of her chest. But none of it mattered when the feeling from that autumn came rushing down like a waterfall. Lips were as soft as she remembered and she wouldn't know what to do if he'd kissed her back at this moment.

So before he had the chance, she pulled away and opened her eyes slowly, revealing how he'd been mimicking her movements.

She gulped, wiping her lips as she rose completely and headed through the door, "Goodnight, Yukihira."

In her mind, saying that goodnight meant she'd rather go home and overthinking what just happened, or even worse, what could have happened if she'd stayed.

But a good grip on her arm stopped her from taking another step.

"Y'know it's rude to kiss a guy like that and walk away, right?"

Soma's voice was an invitation and her soul would want to be an attendee. All it took was another step from him and a good pull of her waist back into his arms, drowning into that deeply familiar kiss that swept her feet away.

The feeling was welcomed with her lips' slow dance, reciprocating the gentle brushes he kept on gifting, and she didn't mind his fingers that crept up through her back to finally end up tangling her short blonde locks.

To her, it wasn't just about the growing heat, or that tongue of his that had started invading her mouth making her gasp for air, it was also their buried feelings– the newfound emotions she only recognized ten years after a pair of golden eyes started haunting her dreams.

So when Soma got hold of both her legs around him, she let him lift her off the ground and hooked her arms behind his neck.

The dance continued as soon as Erina was rested on one of the dining tables, but it was cut short and the sensation had moved to the junction of her shoulder. A small whimper escaped her, but the urge to remove his white t-shirt was bigger.

As his top flew across the room, she didn't have much chance to admire his physique. Even in the split second he undid her blouse, she knew he'd spared some time to work out.

His lips never left hers. His hands wouldn't stop grazing her exposed thighs. And she found it hard to hold back her sweet noises when they left to roam around, touching and nibbling on her other sensitive flesh.

That was before he suddenly lifted a knee to hover over her. Ragged breath fanned over her like a tempting sin.

"Nakiri," He whispered, "Should I stop?"

She shook her head quickly before pulling him in for another kiss. It quickly turned into a blur when she found him buckling his fingers to the hem of her skirt.

He looked up to her for confirmation, and when she responded with a nod, he slowly pulled every single fabric covering her most sensitive areas before landing his lips back on hers.

Erina's head rested on the table's hard wood and she was weak. Her knees had been trembling, and it trembled more when his fingertips gently tease her inner thighs. She didn't react when she felt his lip dropped. All she squirmed to was the feeling of his digits, finding that spot that felt too eager for him.

Moans after moans went into his mouth. Mirroring the rhythm he set was her arched back that continuously bucked at his thumb. He'd kiss her at times to suppress her noises, but he'd be the only one to end up groaning. She knew he enjoyed sketching away his feelings this way– in a delicious, circular motion. And the harder his finger pushed, the louder her moans had gotten.

And when she was on the edge, he stopped and fished his wallet.

"Wh-Why did you stop?" She panted, obviously disappointed.

"Condom," He told her, "No way I'd leave you like that."

She smiled and rose up to help him free, watching with anticipation as he rolled the rubber on himself.

It didn't take long for him to finally dipped inside her, colliding their warm skin that melted into one. He kissed her goosebumps, before kissing her lips once again. He tasted so sweet even when it was only their breaths that meld, and she couldn't stop the crave her god tongue desired.

She never understood the words she wanted to say to him because what she felt was deeper than its surface. It had been eating her alive, and she'd die if he'd never known of it.

With that feeling, with every thrust he stroked, gentle or rough, she pulled him deep. Maybe the only way he'd acknowledge it was only by the desperate moans of her lungs whispering his name in his ear. He'd know these voices, the peak she had reached, only belonged to him.

This was that silence conversation: where only their bodies spoke, and their heart listened.

And as he hushed and cursed her name repeatedly, his throbbing strengthened, that was where she knew he felt the same.

/

"Yukihira," Erina mumbled as he zipped up her top, "It was good."

He chuckled, kissing her shoulder, "Are you talking about my cooking or the sex?"

"I'll let you figure it out." She said, "Thank you for today, Yukihira."

"Pleasure's all mine," Soma responded.

He held her in his arms for what felt like a long time. Long enough for her to notice and not minding the seafood smell intact on his t-shirt. All she felt was that warm embrace she had missed.

"Sweet dreams, Yukihira-kun." She pulled away and gave his cheek a peck.

"Wait, Nakiri. You're leaving?"

"W-Well, it's 2 am. I wouldn't want to get in the way of your rests."

"Oh…" He said dejectedly.

Strange– she'd never heard that tone before, "Wh-Why? What's wrong?"

"Don't you… wanna stay? I mean, you just had a drink and it ain't good to drive after all that sake you just drank, y'know." Soma persuaded. "And I got a great breakfast recipe I'd make ya in the morning! What a deal, eh?"

"Yukihira, I have my driver waiting for me. I'd just have to give him a call."

"Aight. Then stay for me."

She blushed.

"E-Eh?"

"Don't go, Nakiri." He pulled her into another embrace, "Stay for a little while, will ya?"

"For how long?"

He paused and caressed her hair.

"If I say forever, would you do it?"

Erina swore her heart was about to burst. It was the first time he spoke something somewhat heartfelt. No food. No recipes. Just him as a man, showing his vulnerable side.

She knew she needed to say no more– she knew he meant it.

"I… suppose I can arrange that."

xx


End file.
